Christmas time
by Blaineya
Summary: Story began, after events, when Cal said Emily, that he in love with Gillian. After Christmas came again. What happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas, her favorite season. It does not matter which day it was stretched or for Christmas week, the days when gifts are given to each other, they drink hot chocolate, wrapped in warm scarves, spend time with dear and close people. For Gillian, it was so. Was it because last year, she broke up with her husband, or was it in the year before last? Even Foster stopped counting the days. There was no point. This Christmas she will always spend time with her work colleagues, she smiles at them, then she will also spend time with her parents, once again, trying to prove to them that she is having fun. Although, perhaps, she again proves this to herself, ... but again, what's the difference?

Her only love for Christmas was complemented by that sweet atmosphere that reigned in her friend's family with his daughter. The woman so often spent all the days at home with them, that she even considered herself a part of their family, even if it was brazen of her. Everyone could not stand Cal for long, but she could. Softness, kindness, patience, care, boundless love and tenderness - that's what she could and wanted to give him, like his best friend, a close person to him by character, spirit.

Gillian leaned her forehead against the window, and sighed.

"Well, where is he, where? He promised to return, Foster thought. She even picked him a gift, a ticket from Emily's hat.

Who gives gifts to anyone was just her idea of fix. As Laitman would say, it's a good idea to save money without giving everyone a gift. Although it is possible, a gift is just an extra chance to make one person a little happier, at least for an instant, the opportunity to remind him that there are loved and close people nearby, whether they are close or close. So everyone thought, but again not Cal. For him, Christmas was just a holiday with his beloved daughter, whom he adored to please, and that's why he celebrated it.

Then someone touched Jillian by the shoulder, and she turned around. It was Emily. Foster smiled at her return smile. Although Em looked a little like her father, she had a different character, and she was less arrogant, picky, impudent, and really adored her, although she could not boast of the entire office than Laitman Sr..

-Jill. Gillian - Foster burst out of meditation, hearing her soft voice. - Everything is ready, a Christmas tree, a table and garlands. You probably need to change into Jill.

Gillian nodded and smiled. She was a little scattered, and hoped that Emily would not understand why. She waited and hoped, waiting for the only person she sometimes wanted to see, then kill with two hands, which she loved with all her heart, then she hated with all her heart - Cal.

"Yes, Um, I'm sorry." I thought a little. I'm going to change my clothes, then. By 8 everyone will come? And give you a ride? Foster smiled at the girl again.

\- They're waiting for me ... We'll go together. - She said, hesitating. Emily did not know what her father would say when she found out who she was dating, so she was thinking about telling Jillian about it, asking her advice.

\- Gil can I ask? "She hesitated again, and Jill watched with curiosity the change in the behavior of the little Miss Lightman.

\- Of course Emily. She smiled gently, encouraging her. They sat down together on the sofa, and the woman took a comfortable pose to calmly listen to her. Gillian understood that a girl at that age needed advice from a woman, and apparently she did not get enough from Zoe, and Cal either did not know how to listen, or, like a man, he could not give her any practical advice.

-In general, if you, as my father, would know that I'm meeting with a guy whose relationship you would not like to have to say, to put it mildly? Amy looked at her feet, wiggling her toes. She was a little nervous, so she began to stroke herself on the knees.

Gillian watched the behavior of her body and speech. Even with close communication, she could not get rid of this, from observing whether a person is lying or not. You can see the constant contact with Cal, she sometimes harmed, though at work, albeit friendly, although she might have wanted another. The woman sighed.

"Well, as far as I know your daddy, he, as you see, is very difficult to please." Is he your age or older than you? Foster asked gently.

Emily did not have time to reply when Loker entered the room. He wanted to say immediately the first thing that came to his mind, but he kept his tongue in time, noticing that he had intervened in a slightly important conversation.

\- Um ... did I get in the way? He asked, excitedly, while still gazing tenderly at Emily.

-No Eli. Come on in. " Said the brown-haired girl, shaking her head, and Loker sat next to her, taking her hand.

Gillian watched everything from afar, and very quickly figured out what kind of relationship she told Emily. She bit her lip and thought what to say to the two of them. She knew perfectly well how Cal would react to her daughter's statement, and she thought about how to bring it to her now.

\- I'm very happy for the two of you. But ... you know this "but", now he's going from Afghanistan to here in the office and Loker you need the courage to speak with Cal. I'll try to help, but you know, he does not always listen to me. She smile to them.

Emily and Eli rushed to embrace Jillian tightly.

\- Gil thank you very much. Said Loker, smiling at the woman. Foster was now in confusion because of such strong embraces, as the couple treated her.

"I really love Emily," he added, "and I really need your help with Em, because I do not want to be killed, but I really want to spend with Em all my life, and I want Cal to approve it."

Emily ran to Loker and kissed him gently on the lips. - I love you too. She whispered. "Let's go, take me home." We must still get ready.

Gillian smiled at them both, and in her mind a phrase appeared.

"Who would help me to be with Cal together. So I want love, cares, caresses from him. But maybe Emily can help me? She's kind of treating me well ... or maybe she treats me like that, because I'm her father's friend, but wants her parents to be together again? "

Gillian was sad. She closed the office of her office, and left the building to the street. A cool breeze was blowing, and the woman wrapped herself warmly in her beautiful winter coat with fox fur. The snow fell in small flakes, sometimes more often, sometimes less, twisting into beautiful patterns, and Foster involuntarily watched. Then she got into the car. There was an hour and a half left for the training, and by 8 it was necessary to appear in the restaurant. The woman started a car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gillian wore a beautiful dress, her favorite red, which was so beautiful wrapped around her body. She could not decide, for an hour, what she needed to dress herself and finally decided. Once Cal told her that she look like very sexy in this dress, and the woman decided to dress it again. More for herself, than for him. Realizing, that even a little bit and she would be late, she went downstairs, allotment beautiful coat with fox fur and got into the car._

 _"It's interesting he came already?" - thought Foster, approaching the restaurant in no hurry._

 _Emily and Eli also climbed together to the restaurant. They could have done that, because Cal was still not there for some reason, he did not take the phone, and Em hoped only, that he did not get into some next mess, and most likely is now in a traffic jam. But, why did not he pick up the phone, she did not understand. The girl stared out the window of the car, while Loker drove her._

 _"Emi ..." Loker stretched out his hand, touching her fingers gently. "Em, do not worry. Lightman will come, he does not even love Christmas, but he loves you, and Gillian also promised to come too._

 _-You seem to read my mind. Emi turned to him, smiling. - Thank you. I know he often does this, and then as nothing happened, but I worry, he my dad, after all. And the devil ... "Emily looked out the car window and saw Jill, and waved to her, then turned back to Loker. "How are we going to tell my daddy, so that he does not kill you?" "And the big eyes of the little Miss Lightman were even wider, she looked with fear at Locker. "I do not want to lose you." Whispered the brown-haired girl._

 _\- You will not. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I can't kiss you like this for a long time." - The guy wanted to kiss her again, but he was interrupted this time. And «this time» was Torres._

 _-Khm ... doves, you are so cool hiding that soon the whole office will know about you, including Lightman. What are you going to tell him?_

 _She stood with her hands on her hips, and looked at them with indignation. They did not have time to answer to her, as the girl continued._

 _-And why do I know all information, as usual, last?_

 _Emily got out of the car and went to Ria._

 _-Sorry. And you're not alone, Gill also accidentally found out about everything. So please can you hide me with Eli until we tell the whole story to my father. By the way, did he call?_

 _\- I'm not. Torres shook her head. "By the way, here's Gill, let's go to her, or else she's thinking about something again and standing alone."_

 _Riya went to Gillian, and Eli kissed Emily again and then they approached Gillian too._

 _Gillian tried to reach Cal, but he still did not answer the phone, and the woman was worried. She knew her friend, but she also knew that he had to return in the morning, and he was still not there. She thought hard, but for a little while, Emily brought out her from thoughts with Eli and Riya._

 _-Hi. She smiled at them kindly. "Let's go inside and I think everyone's there." Seems, Cal is not coming, how do you think? – Gillian became sad a bit._

 _She broke off her lips, in response to her all the others shrugged their shoulders. Everyone knew that if Lightman wanted to spend the evening at a bar with girls and alcohol, then nothing would stop him, neither his daughter, nor the intelligent Gillian._

 _Everyone danced in the restaurant to loud music, and even Gillian had to dance with somebody for a look, but, soon, she stay alone. Emily and Elijah disappeared somewhere, and Foster guessed that they already knew the whole of the office exactly about their romance, and that means that Cal would also soon find out. It was just impossible to hide something from him. Gillian smiled at her thoughts. She remembered how Cal constantly poked his nose into her new relationship, and, so far, she would have done, there was simply no relationship, and how she could have had a quiet quiet relationship if Laitman was always everywhere. Foster paused._

Maybe he was jealous of me then? And, to my ex-husband and all my past suitors? But we are friends. And, if so, he does not trust anyone, and would not want to be with me. For a lifetime? No, of course, I'm dreaming, fool. This is Cal. "

Gillian took the glass and knocked him down on the floor, then counting the money for the glass, she apologized and went out to the fresh air on the balcony. The only person who watched Gillian all evening was Ria. She guessed why Foster behaved this way, considering herself to be far-sighted in the relationship. The girl decided to find Emily and talk to her about Gill.

Emily? - She called to the brown-haired girl, these loving couple Eli and Emily sitting in a gazebo, on the street near the restaurant. They were not visible, as they were covered with trees and a vine on a flowering vine. Emily waved to her in return, inviting her to join them.

-Riya hello. Were you looking for us? What for? She smiled. -Did you find my strolled daddy? She smiled to the brunette, opposite her.

-No more than Em. I have some assumptions about Gillian and Cal. Will you listen? It's just, that you are his daughter and you definitely know him. - She put her hands on the table, and looked at Emily with interest. Emily nodded to her in response.

-Good. "Emily paused, and then continued a minute later. "If you're talking about whether I know that my father is crazy about Gill, then I've known him for a long time." I guessed at first, when I saw how he behaves with her, then, it just brought him to confession one evening, when we were sitting on the couch.

The Loker and Ria looked with surprise at Emily. Eli embraced his girlfriend more firmly.

So they both love each other, and go around the bush alone? Then it remains only to connect them. - Eli loudly said, smiling.

-Only, how we ll do that? Asked the brown-haired girl.

-Well, look, there's no point in leaving them alone. There's an idea about the gifts, that Emily came up with. Maybe everyone ...

The girl did not have time to finish the sentence. A policeman came into the arbor.

-Good evening. He greeted them. - Do you work in the Lightman group?

Ria and Loker nodded in response.

\- They are. And, I'm the daughter of Cal Lightman. Something happen? - The girl looked worriedly at the policeman.

-We are not sure yet. Investigation is under way. But, this morning, one plane, the flight, that Cal Lightman was supposed to fly, was wrecked. We'll let you know, if something else will be known.

Emily still stayed, not being able to move.

-Oh my God. - Tears flowed from her eyes. She looked at Eli. He embraced the girl, not knowing what else to say.

-Thank you. - Ria thanked him. The brunette was also in shock. Then she heard a scream and looked at the balcony. Standing earlier, Gillian fainted.

Riya answered on call of her phone, when looked anxiously at Emily and Eli.

-Gil fainted. All have big shock, so maybe we should go to the restaurant to them. We all hope, that Cal will be fine.

Eli embraced Emily's waist and with Ria went inside the restaurant to friends and colleagues at work in the company.


End file.
